Numbuh 3
"Don't you ever, ever call Rainbow Monkeys "stupid"!" --Numbuh 3 Numbuh 3 a.k.a. Kuki Sanban is a happy-go-lucky, 10-year-old Japanese girl who is in charge of Diversionary Tactics and is Medical Specialist of Sector V. She is the youngest and one of the only girl members alongside Numbuh 5 in her sector. Appearance Numbuh 3's usual outfit is an over-sized green shirt, black leggings, green socks, and black and white chucks. She has long black hair with bangs. Her eyes are very thin, almost appearing closed most of the time, although she does open them wider on occasion. She has more alternative costumes than any other characters in the show. Personality .]] Numbuh 3 is described as the "airhead" of Sector V, with a short attention span, but long on charm, speaking in an Asian accent, and often alludes to her being Japanese. She is girly, optimistic, bubbly, dizzy-headed, clueless, kind, caring, patient, gentle, and arguably smarter than her teammate, Numbuh 4, upon whom she harbors a crush, as seen throughout the show. She loves Rainbow Monkeys, which she collects, fantasizes about, and has extensive knowledge about. Due to her great love for Rainbow Monkeys, she will often irrationally defend them, occasionally allowing her insanely aggressive side to show (generally accompanied by her face turning red, teeth and ears becoming pointed and eyes flaming, resembling an oni, a Japanese demon). Despite being generally good natured, she will occaisionally have similar explosive tantrums when she is ignored or doesn't get what she wants. She is usually seen with a Rainbow Monkey doll, and her room in Sector V's Treehouse is filled with various stuffed animals and anything else colorful and fuzzy. A special ability of Numbuh 3's is that she can smell and sense Rainbow Monkeys with her nose and her heart as stated in ''Operation: R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S. and Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N.. She is the pilot of Hippy-Hop, a giant mechanical rabbit that is equipped with a complete arsenal of weapons such as missiles and drills, with a running gag throughout the show that Hippy-Hop get destroyed whenever it appears. Despite her attitude, Numbuh 3 shows her intelligence in a few episodes, such in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. that shows she can pilot an airplane. In Operation: H.O.M.E., it was revealed that she had a Rainbow Monkey called My First Rainbow Monkey. Also, in Operation: L.I.C.E. she had a stuffed animal named Mr. Mopsey. Like Numbuh 5, Numbuh 3 also has a motherly side, as shown in Operation: C.A.M.P.. In this episode, she and Numbuh 2 take care of a skunk named Bradley, referring to the skunk as her baby. She often worries over Bradley and does whatever it takes to make sure that he is safe. Another example of her motherly side was shown in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.H.R.E.E., when she helped Numbuh 1 take care of the baby chicks that had hatched. Family *Father: Kani Sanban *Mother: Genki Sanban *Siblings: Mushi Sanban *Husband: Wallabee Beetles (Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) Relationships *Numbuh 3's Relationships Other Outfits 1. Green Shirt (Main Outfit) 2. Nurse outfit 3. Pink party dress 4. Space outfit 5. Rainbow Monkey costume 6. Halloween costume 7. Pajamas 8. Party dress 9. Red and White outfit (From Operation: C.A.B.L.E.T.V.) 10. School play outfit 11. Three Swimsuits (Green, Purple, and Pink) 12. Investigator outfit Trivia *Her most prized characteristic, according to Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., is her cheerfulness, which is too sweet. *Her favorite type of Rainbow Monkey is an orange one, referencing her crush on Wally, specifically his orange sweater. *Her favorite snack is popcorn, as shown in Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R. and Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T.. *Sometimes, when she's really angry, she pulls Numbuh 4 by the shirt. *Her codename is linked to her last name "Sanban", since san ''(三) means three and ''ban ''(番) means number in Japanese. *Her stuffed animals have the number '''3' painted on them. *She is the 23rd person to steal Grim's scythe, even though she technically had it given to her. *The only time she got to lead a mission was Operation: F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D. which resulted in her kidnapping for a majority of the mission. *She was temporarily Sector V's leader in Operation: F.E.R.A.L. *It is revealed that she is not as 'air-headed' as everyone believes. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., Numbuh 1 is leaving and she asks him what they are doing in the next few days. He replies that he won't be there, and she says "Oh, I know you're leaving, silly. What do you think I am, an airhead or something?" *It is hinted that Numbuh 3 creates the acronyms for the missions and weapons as seen in The Grim Adventures of the KND. ''The M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. has a stupid acronym and Mandy says to Numbuh 3 ''"What kind of acronyom is that?!", ''to which she replies, ''"Well, if you weren't in such a rush, I could've come up with a better one!". *Ironically, there is a running joke with Numbuh 3 is that, whenever ejecting from Hippy-Hop, her parachute always comes out after she already hit the ground. *In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., it is revealed that she has taken over the Rainbow Monkey Corporation and shut down the Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn About the Lavatory" theme park. Gallery Image:Kuki2.png Image:Picture 43 copy.png Image:KND+ice+cream.jpg| Image:Numbuh_3-char.jpg| Image:Kuki3.png| Image:Kukispleeenobg.png| Image:Abbykuki2.png| Episode Gallery Image:IMG_0635.png Image:IMG_0369.png Image:IMG_0381.png Image:IMG_0386.png Image:IMG_0415.png Image:IMG_0419.png Image:CodenameKidsNextDoor612Operation-8.jpg Image:DCP_3354.jpg Image:IMG_0456.png Image:Poorkuki2.PNG Image:IMG_0703.png Image:Numbuh3andMonkey.PNG Image:Whatanairhead.PNG Image:NumbuhThreeJump.PNG Image:IMG_4005.PNG Image:IMG_4008.PNG Image:IMG_4009.PNG Image:IMG_4016.PNG Image:IMG_4017.PNG Image:IMG_4006.png Image:IMG_5003.PNG Image:Numbuh3GettingGrabed.PNG Image:KNDnumbuh3.png Image:Numbuhthreewepon.png Image:Numbuh3BirthdaySuit.png Image:Picture_3.png RIGHT.PNG IMG 0117.PNG IMG 0114.PNG AllLaughing(ExeptNumbuh4).PNG Numbuh3IsStoppedByAScream.PNG TruthorDare.PNG Numbuh3withpopcorn.PNG Okey!.PNG vlcsnap-2010-08-24-17h57m02s246.png| Category:Operatives